Break Down in a Small Town
by Takers Little Pixie
Summary: Mack Gerhardt gets sent on a mission, only to ended up stranded in the middle of nowhere. He soon meets three people that will change his life forever. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Author's Note

Summary: Mack was sent on a mission only to end up in the middle of nowhere. He soon meets three people that will change his life forever.

Disclaimer: The Unit and related characters belong to CBS. I only own Holly, Angel, and Alex Spencer. Any similarities between my characters and any real person is a coincidence.

Spoilers: Unit season 2, episode: Water is Wide.

-Tiffy and Mack divorce, Tiffy moves to Paris, leaving Mack to take care of the kids.

Original Characters:

Name: Holly Spencer

Age: 24

Description: 5'5", black hair with violet streaks, blue eyes. Has a tattoo of a fairy on the lower part of her back.

Name: Alex Spencer

Age: 24

Description: 6", black hair, blue eyes. No tats.

Name: Angel Spencer

Age: 5

Description: Black hair, blue eyes.

Author's Note: Alex and Holly are twins. Holly gained guardianship of Angel after their parents died in a car accident. The three of them live together in a house in the middle of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 1: Break Down

Chapter 1: Break Down

"Whiskey Tango Foxtrot." Mack Gerhardt exclaimed as he pulled to the side of the seemingly deserted road. He popped the hood of the car, got out, and raised the hood. "Great…Just what I need." He pulled out his cell phone only to find he had no signal. "Great." He mumbled under his breath. Just as he turned to walk back to the town that was at least a days walk, a blue ford pick-up pulled up beside him.

"Hey there stranger. Having car trouble?" Mack looked at the gentleman in the truck warily. "Yeah, piece of junk broke down." "We were just on our way home. Hop in and you can use our phone at the house." Mack walked around to the passenger door and got in. "Thanks." "No problem. You would have had a good days walk to the nearest town. Name's Alex. The little lady between us is my five year old sister, Angel." "My name's Mack."

"Where are ya from?"

"Little town south of D.C."

"Where ya headed?"

"California. Meeting my agent out there to discuss a possible movie deal."

"Alex?"

"Yes, Angel?" Alex asked the five year old.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, Angel"

"Will we be there by dinner? Cause if we're not, Holly isn't going to be happy."

"We'll be there in 20 minutes."

The five year old turned her head to look at Mack. "Do you have any kids?" She asked. "I have two daughters." He answered. "Are they with their mom?"

"No. Their mom lives in Paris. They are staying with some friends of mine."

"What type of movie are you going to be in?"

"Angel, don't ask so many questions." Alex said as he turned down a dirt road. "Sorry." Mack smiled at the little girl. "It's alright. A friend of mine has a little girl your age that is always asking questions." Angel smiled and turned to look back out the window. "We're here." Alex stopped the truck and the three occupants got out.

They were greeted by a woman with black hair that had violet streaks in it. "You're late." "Sorry, Holly." Angel said. "Who is this?" Holly asked. "This is Mack. His car broke down. Alex said he could use the phone. Mack, this is my big sister, Holly. She and Alex are twins." Mack looked at Holly, "Ma'am."

"Alex show him where the phone is. Angel go wash up. Dinner's ready." Mack watched as Holly walked inside. She couldn't have been more than twenty-five years old, but her eyes revealed that she had seen more things than she would have cared to. "I'll show ya where the phone is." Alex said and walked into the house with a very curious Mack and a very hyper Angel following.


	3. Chapter 2: Phone Conversations & Dinner

Chapter 2: Phone Conversations and Dinner

After calling the local garage and finding out he would be stuck for a week, Mack called Colonel Tom Ryan. "Colonel, we have a small problem."

"And what would that be, Mack?" "Car broke down and can't be fixed right away. It will be a week until I can leave." "Stay put. I'll send Brown to the rendezvous. Let me know when you are on your way back." "Yes, Sir." Mack hung up the phone and looked toward the door to see Angel staring at him. "Hey, kid." "You said you were an actor." Mack sighed and motioned for her to sit next to him. "You can't tell anyone what you heard ok?" Why not?" "Because what I do is a secret." "Why?" "I can't tell you that." "Are you one of the good guys?" "Yeah."

"Angel?" Mack and Angel looked up at the door to see Holly. "Yeah?" "Dinner's ready." "O.k. can Mack stay for dinner?" "Sure." "Will ya stay, Mack, please?" Mack looked at Angel's hopeful face and smiled. "Sure, darlin'." "Yes! You can sit next to me." Angel said as she grabbed Mack's hand and him to the dining room.

The group of four sat down and began fixing their plates. "So, Mack, did ya get a hold of the garage?" Alex asked. "Yeah. Guy said I would be stuck for a week." "What about your movie deal?" "Made a call to my agent, told him what's going on, and he is going to let the casting director know I won't be able to make it."

"Where are you going to stay?" Angel asked. "A hotel I guess." Mack replied. "Nonsense. You can stay here. The nearest hotel is three days away." Mack looked at Holly and smiled. "I don't want to impose." "You won't be imposing. You can stay in the guest room." "Thank you." "We can go get your things from your car after dinner." Mack nodded and the rest of dinner went by quietly.


	4. Chapter 3: Friendly Warning

Chapter 3: Friendly Warning

After dinner Mack found himself in the truck with Holly heading back to his car. "Alex said you were an actor." Mack looked at Holly. "Yeah. I was on my way to California to meet my agent and a casting director."

"What type of movie?" "Action." They arrived at the car and Mack got out to get his bags. Ten minutes later they were on their way back to the house. "I'll get straight to the point. I don't trust people easily. I'm very protective of my family. If you hurt Alex or Angel, I will make you regret it." Holly told him as she glanced at him quickly before looking back at the road. "I won't hurt anyone. I give you my word." "Don't make me regret trusting you. The only reason I do is because Angel trusts you and she is a pretty good judge when it comes to people." Mack nodded his head in understanding. The rest of the drive was spent in silence and a few minutes later they arrived back at the house. Holly showed Mack to the guest room after they stopped at Angel's room to say good night. After Holly left the guest room, Mack laid down on the bed and let sleep over take him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys and gals! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Things have been really crazy here. I just started back at school and Im working a lot more hours than I used to so I haven't had much time to update anything. I will try to post again soon when I have the time. I do have some chapters already completed for a couple of my stories(Il mio angelo bello and Witches, Wizards, and Furians) I also have a couple of new stories Im going to post when I get a chance to. For those of you that are reading the unit fan fiction I started (Break Down in a Small Town), I am unfortunately having to put that story on hold cause I'm not sure where I want the story to go. Hopefully I will have at least one story updated tonight.


End file.
